Teach Me
by Heartyheart
Summary: Neji asks Tenten to teach him something. o.O But what is it he wants to learn ? [NejiTenten] [Oneshot]


Summary: Neji asks Tenten to teach him something. o.O But what is it he wants to learn?

Pairing: NejiTenten

Timeline: After the Rescue Gaara arc, so Team Gai is 16 or 17.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_, I'd be swimming in cash right now, but I'm not…

* * *

**Teach Me**

It was a regular training day under the boiling sun of Konohagakure for Team Gai. A youthful one, may I add. And a little over youthful too. No, scratch that, _a lot_ over youthful is more like it.

Everyone was so preoccupied with their own training that Tenten and Neji have shut out the joyful shouts of their other team-mate. Shouts that Lee uses to _talk_ to their sensei, who, apparently isn't even 2 yards away from his own self.

A clash of metals could be heard as Tenten and Neji's kunai came in contact, only to cancel each other out and fall into the dry earth below.

"Let's rest for a while," Tenten managed in between her huffing and puffing.

The kunoichi was _obviously _exhausted to hell. On the contrary, her sparring partner hasn't even broke a sweat ! An impossible thing under the scorching hot weather. But then again, _nothing_ was impossible for _The_ Hyuuga Neji. And I mean _nothing_, as something so stunningly alarming is about to take place involving _The_ Genius.

"Tenten ?"

"Yeah ?" she answered, looking up from her position on a log she was sitting on. A fallen log which is now broken and dead, only to be used as a substitute for a chair by some people -ahem- Tenten, and possibly some others.

"May I ask you a favor ?" Neji asked in his usual monotone.

"Sure."

Neji blushed. He, Neji Hyuuga,_ never_ asked favors.

"Could you teach me how to do something. Naruto taught Sakura how to do it, and from what I've heard, Temari and Ino have been teaching Shikamaru how to do it too." Neji said, struggling to regain composure.Whoa, whoever thought that _The_ Neji Hyuuga could utter a sentence with more words that one.

Tenten looked at Neji, dumbfounded. She blinked. She blinked again. And again. "I... I, I can't teach you that, I mean... why would you ask me to teach you that... Umm, can't you ask some... somebody else ?"

"The other day, I asked Naruto if he could possibly teach me that. But he was about to go on a mission and instead, he suggested that I ask you. He said that you're a girl, so you most likely knew how to do that."

"B... but we're on training, and... we... we have to train," Tenten was now sweating waterfalls trying to find an excuse for her team-mate's favor.

"You can teach me after training."

"Bu... but, we can't do that... err... if I did agree to teach you that, we wouldn't be able to do it... I, I mean, it's afternoon, and..."

"What do you mean you can't teach someone how to do that on afternoon ? Of course you can !" Neji was now _officially_ pissed off by Tenten's excuses.

"For goodness' sake, Neji ! Nobody has sex in the afternoon !"

Neji's eyes widened. Seconds later, his jaw dropped. Yes, _The_ Genius, Neji Hyuuga, was speechless. Moreover, he was twitching like crazy.

"I beg your pardon ? _That_ wasn't what I was asking you to teach me," he said, face full of astonishment. O.O

-----

An Hour Later

Neji and Tenten were resting in the Hyuuga Manor's garden after an hour of gardening.

"Um, Neji ?" Tenten was still feeling traces of humiliation from their exchange of words an hour ago. Thankfully, Neji seemed to have gotten over it already. _Seemed._

_ 'Ugh ! I was _so_ stupid to jump into conclusions !' _she scolded herself. She was happy to come out alive from_ that_ conversation.

"Hn ?"

"Why did you suddenly take interest in gardening ?"

"I needed something to do besides training and meditating," he said stoically.

* * *

A/n: Muahahaha ! Whoever thought Tenten was such a pervert, lol.

Well yeah, one of Naruto's favorite hobbies is gardening. And Temari's hobby is botany. While Ino's family owns a flower shop. So yeah that was for added info.

I feel the need to tell you guys that this is_ not_ 100 percent my idea. This idea originally came from a _Hana Yori Dango _one-shot involving the game "Go-fish," I'm sorry because I've forgotten the title and the author of that fic. That fic made it's way back into my head and formed this story, so I typed it, and wala !

I hope you guys liked it xD This was my first one-shot too : D.

Review xD it makes me glad and makes me wanna write more "d


End file.
